Odd Friends
by Piper-inu26
Summary: Your not so average girls meet each other in what you would call fate. Travel through their lives as they go on crazy adventures. Love and lose, pranks and fun. This isn't your normal Naruto story!
1. Team Taka Building

**This is a story my friend, Dark2000, and I wrote. She helped me to write the story so thank you. The chapters have two different POV. All odd-numbered chapters are in Kameko's POV and all even-numbered chapters are in Kōyō's POV. **

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"What a bust," I cried out, "another dead end."

"Karin probably led us here on purpose."

"What was that waterboy?" Karin asked.

Karin and Suigetsu began to argue until I spoke up again. "Hey you two it's fine, we're just going to have to 'ask' one of his Akatsuki 'friends'," Sasuke smirked at me and nodded. Karin glared at me for the tenth time today. If you didn't know Karin has been trying to get with Sasuke ever since she joined team Taka. Trying to take me out every chance she gets. "I said you're worthless! Sasuke can't we just get rid of her?" That would make my life so much easier.

"No, listen, Kameko and I have been thinking that we should all bond," Karin hugged Sasuke's right arm tightly.

"Oh Sasuke-kun that's a great idea but don't you think we should get rid of stupid Suigetsu, and the fee... I mean Kameko?" Someone better hold me back, I'll kill her. Jugo held me back before I could wipe that smirk right off of her face.

"No, now first exercise," everyone but Jugo, Sasuke, and me groaned," trust." Sasuke walked to stand behind me. "Now Kameko, fall back into my arms." I nodded and fell back feeling strong arms catch me. "Ok you try it." I stood in front of Jugo and fell back. He caught me and then we watched Suigetsu fake a catch for Karin watching her fall and hit the sandy ground.

"You jerk!" Karin screamed angrily at Suigetsu who was laughing, hard.

"Hahaha like I'd catch you, four eyes.

"Why you!"

"Ok that's enough, next exercise, living in each other's shoes," Sasuke said. "Alright what you do is simple you will pretend you are someone else, I'll go first," Sasuke coughed and began to speak again, "I'm Kameko Uchiha and I'm a very beautiful women." I blushed.

"Awe Sasuke-kun," Karin grinned, I don't like that smirk.

"Right Sasuke-kun, I'll go next," Karin slumped her back and messed up her hair. "Hi, I'm Kameko, I like to nag about everything and totally am trying to steal Karin's true love Sasuke." Karin smirked fixing her hair and posture. Oh that's how she's going to play it fine. I stole Karin's glasses scrunched up my face and missed with my long oxy lock "Sasuke-kun," I spoke in a geeky voice, running over to Sasuke and hanging off his arm. "I love you so much, after we kill Itachi I'll help you restore your clan like the grade A w..." Karin slapped me across the face obtaining her glasses back, "I know you did not just hit me!" I yelled getting off the ground. Sasuke pulled me away from the group'.

"Kameko I know Karin was wrong, but you need to calm down," I nodded and he kissed my cheek. Leaving me in the forest 5 miles away from the rest of the group.

"Itachi," I knew he was there.

"Kameko, progress," I sighed, I hate when he's commanding.

"Itachi-sensei, team Taka is not ready to exterminate you," I smiled when he frowned.

"I told you not to call me that, it makes me feel old," He called hugging me from behind.

"You started it," I remarked laughing as he kissed my cheek. "How much longer?" I asked seriously as he let me go. I turned to face him.

"3 months, I can barely see now, Kameko," Tears slowly crawled down my face. I looked away founding the sandy ground more interesting. He pushed my chin up to look at him. "Kameko," he wiped at a lone tear. "Do not cry, I need to be put to justice for my actions." I pulled my face away from him.

I yelled," Konoha made, you don't have to, let me take you to my friends, please!" He shook his head and I slapped him hard across the face. My sharingan visible, I only use my sharingan when I'm upset, like now.

"Kameko," He warned, I turned my back to him.

"Leave," He gave me a hug from behind kissing me quickly and leaving. Now you're probably thinking, 'how did you hit Itachi without getting murdered' well for starters Itachi loves me, then there's the fact I'm watching over his little brother, and because I'm family.

"I'm back," I put on a fake smile when I got back to the group.

"Just in time we were about to start the next exercise," Sasuke smiled and told us about the running game. "All you have to do is finish the race at the same time, Karin and Suigetsu is first." And the complaining and arguing began. Anger boiled up and I broke.

"All of you shut up! In a line now!" Sasuke turned to me looking into my sharingan eyes.

"Kameko?"

"I don't have to listen to you, only Sasuke-kun," I twitched in anger.

"Alright," I smiled sweetly at her, "I'll give you two choices, one you can shut up and get in line or I will rip your eyes out and eat them for dinner, then I will slice each limb day by day, I will empty your body of blood slowly making you suffer, which would you like." My sweet voice never lost its evil like meaning to it. Karin quickly ran into the line that I had forced upon. Sasuke stood next to me shocked.

"Kameko?" I pointed my finger to the line and he followed instructions.

"Now before we can take down Itachi we must first build up our time. Suigetsu, Karin on team red Jugo and Sasuke on team blue, whichever team can take me down first wins, you must use teamwork. Begin," I disappeared turning into crows like Itachi would.

"You better not mess this up for me, waterboy," I heard Karin in the background as I hide behind a giant rock, waiting.

"Whatever, four eyes," Suigetsu replied. I felt an arm wrap around me and I jumped.

"Got us," Sasuke smirked.

"Well this is more for those two than you and Jugo," He nodded and Jugo, Sasuke, and I watched the two make a fool of them.

"Ah she's this way!" Karin yelled.

"No she went this way," This could take a while. I relaxed against Sasuke watching Karin and Suigetsu fight. I would say it was about five maybe six minutes later when they finally started working as a team. No more than three minutes later, they found me.

"We did it!" Karin yelled hugging Suigetsu around his neck. He swung her around.

"Uh." They blushed and looked away from each other, Suigetsu put her down. "Wow, interesting," I smirked and laughed lightly. "Good job you two, see working together isn't that bad." They nodded and Suigetsu cleared his throat.

"How about we set camp here, it's getting late," I nodded and we made a small campfire. "Goodnight, Sasuke," I called snuggling into his warmth.

"Goodnight, Kameko-chan."

* * *

**Should we continue or just stop? Just to tell you Kameko is Dark2000's OC and Kōyō is mine.**


	2. Mental Argurments

**Chapter two is up. This chapter is in Kōyō's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"This is so stupid! Why do I have to deliver this stupid thing to the Hidden Sand? Can't the old lady just send the message by bird?" I yelled to one in particular. I got stuck with one of the dumb "mission" that one want because some messenger got sick.

"Well it's not my fault Tsunade stuck you with the task," Kurama said. I hate it when he does that. Kurama is the name of the tailed beast inside of me or as most people call him Kyuubi.

"Shut up, Fuzz Butt," was all I could say.

"First of all don't call me that because if I wanted to I could kill you, secondly Tsunade gave you this..." Kurama kept talking but I ignored him. I busy taking in the view. There was a sudden decrease in trees and a sharp rise in sand. It was sand for miles upon miles. If you ever want to see a crapton of sand right here is the place.

"Are you listening to me?" Kurama yelled. That snapped me out of Sandopia.

"What?" Great now he knows I wasn't listen at all, "Sorry 'bout that but seriously why give me the mission?"

"I just explained that but apparently you weren't listening worth a crap" he said. Great, I made Kurama mad. What was that the third or fourth time today? Who cares he _might_ forgive. I said might not will by the way. One time he really didn't forgive when I put a sound proof seal on his cage. I'll have to get him to forgive me for that one.

"I said sorry," I whined. I waited for him to say something. I waited about 10 minutes but still Kurama was silent. This was not good. I still have nightmares from when he did last time. Tip for jinchuuriki if you make a tailed beast mad be prepared for the swirly of your life.

"Fine I'll forgive," thank goodness he said something.

"What about for the time I put that seal?" I had to make sure I wasn't to drown in the toilet.

"Fine," Kurama said. Yay! No toilet drowning. Might as well as tell you that last time I made Kurama really mad he took control of me, went to one of the public bathrooms, and shoved my head in the toilet after giving me control again. Sakura and Hinata saw this and kept asking if I was okay or needed to be taken to a mental hospital for the next two weeks.

"Hey how far is Suna?" I asked.

"Two more days," Kurama answered. I groaned this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**Please review, Bye.**


	3. Genjutsu

**Here's chapter 3 and we hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Again," Sasuke yelled for the tenth time that day. Sweat dripped from my forehead, it was already hot in Suna and training wasn't making it any better. Yes, I, Kameko Uchiha, am training. We're practicing my genjutsu and as you can see it's not going so well.

"Wow you're worse than Suigetsu," Karin snickered and I wanted to punch her. After catching my breath I stood up straight and began my hand signs again.

"Kameko, your opponent is not going to wait for you to finish you hand signs try again," Sasuke, again, yelled at me. I heard Suigetsu and Karin snicker at me. I growled as my eyes flashed from normal to sharingan.

"Ah!" I screamed as I did the hand signs again. Before I could finish the last hand sign, Sasuke yelled at me again.

'If Itachi could see me now."

"Shut up!" Screaming I finished the last hand sign.

"Ow!" I heard a yell from off in the distance.

"Huh?" We ran to the girl lying on the ground holding her head shouting.

"I think you killed her," Suigetsu cried.

"Hey, are you alive!" Karin yelled slapping the yelling girl on the sandy ground.

"Don't hit her moron." Suigetsu yelled and the two argued again. But that was

nothing new.

"Excuse me," I asked kindly holding my hand out to her. "What's your name?"

"Kameko," Sasuke called me and shook his head telling me to back up.

"But she could be hurt," I yelled flaring my arms around.

"Well she's obviously fine if she can scream so loud," he argued back. I got in his face my sharingan flickering again.

"She's not ok, who knows what I did to her out of anger, this is your fault if you didn't go and yell at me she wouldn't be hurt," I yelled and pulled my fist back and thrusted it forward into his face. He flew back a few feet and growled at me.

"How dare you hit Sasuke-kun, see I told you she was trouble, Suigetsu is too, we should finish this mission on our own." Karin cried holding Sasuke's face in her small hands. 'Her ape hands' I thought crossing my arms.

* * *

**please review.**


	4. Lollipop Returns

**Here's chapter 4. Also for anyone who does not know who Tobi really this chapter and many others will spoil it for you.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

I woke up to see a group arguing about whether I was okay or not. Who the heck were they?

"Are you alive!" A red haired girl ran over and slapped my already stinging face. What was that for?

"Yes I'm alive you idiot," I yelled at her. I slapped the red haired girl harder than she had slapped me. She deserved it. You don't slap a wake especially after they felt like their head was being torn open. I looked around at the four people. One was the black haired girl who offered me a hand, another was a tall guy with orange hair, another was a guy with very pointy teeth and white hair, and... Sasuke!

"Do I know you?" the black haired girl asked. Well she did look familiar.

"Maybe. Who you people and why is he here?" I said pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Who is she Sasuke-kun? She not going to try and take you away from me like Kameko right?" Karin asked clinging to Sasuke's arm. I could tell she was one of his crazy fangirls. I really hate those types of girls. Whenever you get too close to the guy they like they try to kill you. Trust me they do. I once got too close to Sasuke in the hall and they came at me like a bunch of crazy monkey.

"She's Naruto's sister, Kōyō," Sasuke said.

"So I do know her!" the girl with black hair said," By the way I'm Kameko and this is Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin." She said Karin's name with a lot of hatred in her voice so I got the feeling she really hated her. Just then Tobi appeared. Why was he here?

"Sasuke, I have an urgent message. Itachi has been sited nearby," He said.

"Hey Tobi," I said. I know this might sound weird being that he's trying to capture all the jinchuuriki and I am one, but he's one of the first people to accept me as me and not the Kyuubi. I also know that some of you are think his names not Tobi it's Madara. Well really he's Obito he just won't say because he feels saying he's Madara will help start the war. There's also a couple of you who might know who my parents are and are thinking he killed them so how can I even like him at all. As I said he one of the first people to accept me.

"It's Madara as I have told you multiple times," he said. I knew he was going to say that." Kōyō, you're going to travel with for now being that you abilities they will need later."

"Since when were you the boss of me? I questioned. Kōyō Uzumaki takes orders from no one, no matter how much strong they are.

"Since now," Obito said. He activated his sharingan just in case I tried to pull any tricks to get away from the group.

"Grr. Fine I'll stay 'cause I really don't feel like delivering this stupid letter to Suna," I said angrily. I really didn't want to deliver the message but I also didn't want to get in trouble. Maybe I could make a shadow clone to deliver it in the night.

"Well I have to go. I just need to tell Sasuke that bit of information," Obito said. After saying that he left. Great I'm stuck here now. I hope Kurama has a plan because I sure don't.

"So tell us about yourself," Kameko said.

"Well my name is Kōyō Uzumaki for starters. I like to prank people around my village just for the fun of it. I live with just my brother. My closest friend is a giant nine tailed fox. My teachers are Kakashi, Madara, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. My favorite food is ramen. I hate milk and crazy fangirls. I've talk to my dead parents before. There's a lot of other stuff I can say but I don't feel like it," I said. By the looks on some of their faces I could tell they were a bit freaked out.

"Okay... that wasn't weird at all," Suigetsu said sarcastically. Hey even I found what I said a bit weird but they told me to tell them about myself.

"Let's get back to training now," Sasuke said. My mission to deliver a letter has now turned into a help- team-taka mission. My day just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. A Maniac's Plan

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Finally another girl in the group," I cried and hugged Kōyō tightly. Karin rolled her eyes at us.

"What's her problem?" Kōyo asked and I just shook my head.

"She's always like this," I said.

"Kameko don't think that just because Miss. Uzumaki is here you'll get out of your training," Sasuke yelled and I groaned in protest.

"But..." Sasuke cut me off with a kunai being flung at me. I ducked, "Fine, fine I understand, jeez." I got in a fighting stance and started with my hand signs. Going as fast as my fingers would go and I think Sasuke approved because he didn't stop me.

"There you go, Kameko," He smiled and I had to keep focus. 'Good job, Kameko, you have completed your first fireball jutsu, how do you feel,' I remember Itachi had said when I was little, he was so proud of me.

"Good job, Kameko, Karin your turn." Karin glared at me as I walked to the side lines skipping off to stand a few feet in front of Sasuke.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun," Her giggles made me sick. She completed the jutsu on her first try making me feel worthless. I'm an Uchiha I should be able to do a simple genjutsu, Itachi would be disappointed.'

"Alright take a break we'll go again in ten minutes," Sasuke yelled and we nodded. I smiled over at Kōyō and told her to follow me.

"So this is team Taka?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep."

"You're a lot happier than Sasuke, and you're an Uchiha, right?" I nodded again and we sat on a small rock tall enough so just the tip on my shoes touched the sand.

"Well there's a lot going on right now, he's just stressed is all."

"I got it," We heard a loud yell from behind the rock and turned to see Karin on the ground her hands rubbing on another.

"I know how I'll get rid of Waterboy, Kameko, and new girl," Kōyō was about to jump Karin but I grabbed her shirt and pulled her down so we were hidden behind the rock, perfect hearing range. "I'll drown Kameko and new girl then I'll stab Waterboy with Sasuke-kun's sword, then Sasuke-kun will be all mine," She laughed standing up and brushing the sand off her clothes.

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Karin yelled skipping out to find Sasuke.

"She's a sicko," Kōyō whispered to me making me giggle.

"I have to travel with her, how do you think I feel?" I got up from my knees and brushed them off helping Kōyō up.

"She's funny."

"Ah!" both of us screamed as Suigetsu popped out of nowhere.

"Where did you come from," He smiled at me.

"I was about five feet away from you," I shook my head growling. "She thinks she can get rid of me she has another thing coming," Suigetsu laughed holding his stomach.

"Right so what's the plan," I asked and he scratched his head.

"I don't know yet," I fell to the ground anime style quickly getting back up and wiping the sand off of my clothes.

"I got one," Kōyō said smirking.

"Right you're the prankster, give us something good," Suigetsu yelled and we all leaned forward to listen to the Uzumaki. I guess they don't call her a prankster for nothing.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Exploding Toilets

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and it's character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

I love it when I get to prank someone like Karin. I did it all the time back in Konoha. My plan was that when we got to the inn that Suigetsu told me we were staying at we would blow up the bathroom when Karin was in there. I plan to stuff the toilet's pipes with the nastiest things I could think of which were rotten fruit, stink bombs, some crap I found in the desert, old floss, an arm which I asked Zetsu to give to me just for this type of stuff, smelly underwear, and much more. Suigetsu would then use a water style jutsu to push all the stuff in the pipes into the one bathroom when Karin was in there.

"Plans all set guys," I said to Kameko and Suigetsu. This was going to be fun.

"What plan?" Jugo asked. I forgot he was even here. I hope he doesn't tell Karin about our plan.

"Oh it's nothing don't worry. We just planned to um … surprise Sasuke with a movie tonight, but don't tell him okay?" I said.

"That is the worst excuse you have come up with by far," Kurama said. I was about to tell him shut up when Jugo said okay and walked away. He actually bought that?

"You might want to get a movie. It's scary when you lie to him," Kameko said. I don't see what's so scary about him. Either way I pulled a movie out of my pocket dimension as I like to call it. Yea this is also going to sound crazy but Obito taught me also so I know how to use Kamui.

"Guys, Karin just went into the bathroom," Suigetsu said.

"Shall I get a camera to capture this special moment?" I said jokingly in a fake British accent as I pull a camera out of my pocket dimension as well.

"Yes you should Madam Uzumaki," Kameko said in the same accent.

"Okay," I said stopping with the accent and turned on the camera so that it recorded, "Let this be the day that crap rained down on Karin." Suigetsu, once he heard me say that, made that toilet explode right under Karin. Her screams could be a heard a mile away when the thing went boom. Actually Karin's screaming was louder than the bang. The three fell down laughing so hard that our sides began to hurt. Karin came storming out of the bathroom covered in everything known thing that you can call disgusting.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THREE!" she screamed. Kameko, Suigetsu, and I all jumped off the ground. We ran towards the door as fast as we could to escape Karin's wrath.

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. Operation: Run For Your Life

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Awe man, run," I screamed and the three of us ran around the inn. Screaming and laughing we ran around the main desk running around people.

"Get back here," she yelled as brown water dripped down her body. "Look at me, I can't go out with Sasuke looking like, like this," she cried catching us around a chubby lady, her screaming all the while.

"Too bad," I yelled and ran into an elevator. The doors closed before she could get in. The three of us breathed heavily as I pressed all the 20 floors. "She never gives up," I heaved.

"What do you think Sasuke will say?" Kōyō asked. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"What did you do? You're acting like children," I said and in my best Sasuke voice. The two of them laughed as I moved to stand in front of the door facing them. "We're a team, this is something a child would do in first grade." I spoke in Sasuke's voice again but they didn't laugh this time. "What's wrong guys?" they pointed behind me and I turned in wonder. There standing behind me was Sasuke and a dripping Karin.

"Kameko," Sasuke growled grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the elevator. "You think it's funny to miss with people, huh." He threw my across the hall. "You two go I don't want to see you for the rest of the night," he yelled and my comrades left me with an angry Sasuke and a dripping Karin.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry it was just a joke we didn't mean any harm by it," I whispered slowly standing on my wobbly legs.

"Go," I leaned against the wall shock written on my face.

"What?"

"Go back to the room, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night, understand?" tears fell slowly from my eyes.

"But..."

"GO," Sasuke yelled and I ran back to the room slamming the door.

"Hey Kameko if it makes you feel better this videos number one on YouTube," Kōyō said trying to brighten my spirits. I walked to the couch in between Koyo and Suigetsu. We watched the video making me laugh every time, hey they even had it in slow motion.

"Score one for team KK," I smiled happily and high-fived Kōyō.

"What about me?" Suigetsu said, "I think we should be called waterju."

Then we got on naming our pranking group. This could take awhile.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Goodbye Taka

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

The day after the prank on Karin we all got back on the road. I still had one problem, the letter. I had to have it there by noon and it was already nine in the morning. If I didn't come up with a plan soon Grandma Tsunade would think something's up.

"Hey, Kōyō what are you doing? You been quiet for the last ten minutes," Kameko said. Oh crap, was I really thinking that long?

"Just thinking about something," I replied. Seriously though, what am I supposed to do about the letter?

"Jeez you're stupid, why don't you just send it using a shadow clone? We're only an hour away from Suna," Kurama said. Wait didn't I think of that when I tagged along with Taka. Who really cares, he was right I could send a shadow clone.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a minute. I've got to go do something," I said. Then I ran off at full speed away from them. When I stopped I did a hand sign and an exact clone of me poofed in existence. I quickly gave me the letter and told myself to deliver it to Suna. There is no way to say that without sounding insane. I then ran back to the group.

"That was quick. What were you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that has to do with you," I said to him. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything it just wasn't his business.

"You don't speak my Sasuke-kun that way you like demon," Karin yelled at me. Well it looks like someone's looking to die calling me a demon. I activated my sharingan and attacked her head on. Another weird thing about me is that I have the sharingan even though I'm an Uzumaki. It's because when the Kyuubi was sealed in me it was still under control of the masked man. Kurama's not under control of him anymore but because of this I have the sharingan.

"Ahh!" Karin screamed running away as fast as her legs could carry her. I caught up to her and pulled out a kunai. Right before I could grab her though something grabbed me. I turned around to see it was Sasuke. I didn't look happy.

"Drop the kunai now before I kill you instead," He said in a very serious tone. I didn't drop it. If someone were to call me that they are going to die no matter who tries stops me. That or they're in for a prank that anyone and everyone with know about that will humiliate them and follow that person for the rest of their miserable life.

"Drop it NOW!" Sasuke yelled. Karin had come back but was hiding behind a rock. I still didn't drop the kunai and I was now trying to get away from Sasuke. Sasuke then drew his sword and brought it down towards me. Lucky I teleported away before he could kill me. Oh yea just to tell you I teleported using kamui. Once I was far away from Sasuke and the rest of Team Taka I ran back towards Konoha.

"I knew they were bad news," Kurama said after awhile.

"Then why didn't you say that before?" I asked rather rudely. I was in no mood to talk. Especially after also being killed by Sasuke. That stupid Uchiha was always such a jerk. I walked the rest of the day before stopping to set up camp in a tree. I set up all the seals I needed to be alerted if someone was about to attack me or anything like that before going to bed. Then I started to think.

"Kurama did my shadow clone ever make it to Suna?" I asked.

"Yea," He answered. Well that's maybe the only good thing to come out of today. I hope tomorrow's not as crappy as today.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. My Saviour

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sasuke, you jerk!" I screamed. My eyes flickered from oxy to blood red, "For once can't you at least act like," I stopped myself, slapped him and walked away in the opposite direction of which we were traveling.

"Where are you going?" I turned fists raised.

"Somewhere far away from you and that stupid red head," Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled my back.

"Let me go," his grip tightened.

"Sasuke," Jugo grabbed Sasuke and tried to pull him away.

"Sasuke," Suigetsu saw me start to bleed from the nails embedded into my arm. Karin started to laugh as Sasuke grabbed my throat.

"Like who, like Itachi?" he yelled at me. The pain eased and I could breath. But it wasn't Suigetsu or Jugo who made Sasuke let go, no. It was the one and only...

"Itachi?" I asked. He smiled at me and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Keep your hands off Kameko," he's powerful voice yelled.

Sasuke smirked, "I have found you, Uchiha Itachi."

"If you wish to fight me, come to the Uchiha compound, with only Kameko at your side," Itachi said.

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "Why should I believe you?" Itachi smirked and left without responding.

"Suigetsu I'm putting you in charge until we come back," Sasuke said. Suigetsu nodded and stuck his tongue out at Karin who crossed her arms.

"Sasuke-kun, can't I come, please," Karin begged.

"Yeah take her cause I'm sure not going with you," I said crossing my arms and turning my back to him.

"Oh yes you are," Sasuke said.

"Oh no I'm not," I shook my head.

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Are."

"Good we agree come on," Sasuke smirked. He tricked me again. The first time I will not speak of because it makes me sad. Let's just say it has something to do with a bagel and the toaster.

"Stupid Uchiha," I hissed walking beside him.

"What was that," he asked.

"Nothing," I breathed.

"What I thought," Sasuke smirked. I hate him sometimes.

"Look, Kameko, I'm sorry about earlier," Sasuke started and I stopped him.

"Don't be, it doesn't matter we're family, we fight," he smiled and hugged me as we continued to walk. This could take a while, stupid leaf being so far. We walked slowly and talked all the way there. See most people aren't lucky enough to see this side of Uchiha Sasuke, the side that I like. If only Kōyō saw the friendly side of Sasuke, maybe she would have stayed.

Quickly we got to Konoha in days time. Making it to the Uchiha compound in hours. We stopped in front of a building looking at each other.

"This is it," I said. He nodded. I hugged him tightly wishing him best of luck. Fish stick dude let us inside and we saw Itachi in his Akatsuki robe, waiting.

"About time, I thought you wouldn't come," he smirked. This is it, Itachi's final hour has arrived.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Ceilings Aren't Good Hiding Places

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Kōyō, can we go get some ramen now? You said that when you finished your mission you come," Naruto yelled. Not three minutes of being back and he was already pestering me for ramen. I don't even remember saying that. Oh well I wanted to go to Ichiraku's when I got back anyway. Naruto dragged me down the streets of Konoha until we reached our favorite ramen shop.

"One miso ramen with extra pork please," Naruto said the second we sat down. I order the same thing. When we were served Naruto partially inhaled the ramen and ordered another bowl. When we were done and I had paid for 20 bowls of ramen Naruto decide to go home but I decide to go wander Konoha.

"Okay see you later Kōyō," Naruto said as he dashed home. I walked around for a bit but when I went towards the Uchiha compound I saw something inside. I saw three figures fighting. It was Sasuke, Kameko, and Itachi. Slowly and quietly I walked towards the compound trying as hard as I could to not be detected. When I got up to the window to look in though I was almost burnt to a crisp by a fireball. I teleported in and focus my chakra into to my feet so I could watch from the "safety" of the ceiling.

"You shouldn't be here, Kōyō," Kurama said scaring me half to death. I also fell off the ceiling when he said that too.

"Do you have to do that?" I asked him.

"What are you doing here, Kōyō," another voice whispered. This time I did fall off the ceiling. Seconds before I hit the ground I teleported back onto the ceiling. I hope no one below noticed. When I turned around to see who said that I found it was Zetsu who had scared the crap out of me.

"Don't scare me like that," I said in a very angry whisper. The room then dropped into dead silence. Oh crap, please tell me Itachi and Sasuke didn't hear. After what seemed like forever Sasuke and Itachi continued whatever they were doing as if nothing had happened. Thank goodness they didn't know I was there.

"Retard," Kurama said, "You have to be quiet or else they'll notice you."

"You don't think I didn't know that," I said right back to him.

"Kōyō," Zetsu said still looking for me to answer. Just then Kameko looked up to see us arguing. She then acted like she didn't see and went back fighting Itachi.

"Remind me never to hide on the ceiling, Kurama," I said.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. The Battle Ends with Two

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

I watched the two fights intensely for hours, nonstop. Itachi was fast but Sasuke had the upper hand. They seemed equal to the naked eye but truthfully Sasuke was slowly taking Itachi down. I wanted to cry watching my sensei slowly die and my best friend and lover kill him. Itachi had a hold on Sasuke's arm, there was no way out.

"I want your eyes, Sasuke," He smirked pulling at Sasuke's eyelid. He stretched Sasuke's eyelid back so far it looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Blood trailed from his tear duct.

"Don't scare me like that," I heard a faint voice from above whisper. Looking up I saw Kōyō and plant dude on the ceiling, arguing. I turned my sharingan and to try and get Koyo to leave from the compound but she didn't notice. Oh well just got to hope for the best. Sasuke pulled away from Itachi's hold cupping his socket, blood seeped from his fingers.

"Itachi," I breathed out quietly watching him cough up blood. He's disease must be spreading at a faster rate than I thought which means, Uchiha Itachi would die in the Uchiha compound. The two jumped to the roof and I followed hoping Kōyō wouldn't get hurt. The fireball jutsu they blew at each other was equal force but Itachi pushed though. Holding his eye in pain as blood cried out of his tear duct. Sasuke tried to use his scar to no avail. Sasuke used a lightning jutsu I have never seen before. As his lighting flourished towards Itachi he smirked. I feel to my knees and started to silently cry. The smoke cleared and I saw Itachi face down on the ground, died.

"Is this the death you imagined, Sasuke," I heard the struggle voice of Itachi. I felt stupid crying when I saw Itachi stand. His body was protected by his Susanoo which he only used as a last result.

"You have grown strong, Sasuke," Itachi breathed standing on his wobbly legs. I heard Sasuke give out a loud cry and hiss something I couldn't hear. The next thing I knew snakes had come out of Sasuke's screaming mouth, Orochimaru. Orochimaru gave a happy giggle and stirred at Itachi.

"You have given me the chance to take over Sasuke-kun's body," Itachi didn't look very amused as his blade sliced through Orochimaru. He was sucked into the sword. Itachi coughed up a handful of blood.

"It's my turn Sasuke, for your eyes," Itachi struggled walking slowly towards his brother. This was it, it was over.

"Get away," Sasuke hissed backing away. He tried every simple attack but Susanoo rejected them easily. Sasuke backed into a large wall falling to the ground. Itachi reached forward with his two fingers. Sasuke was scared out of his mind. Whispering something I couldn't hear he brought his fingers to Sasuke's forehead, poking him. He gave out as his fingers dragged down the length of Sasuke's shocked face, he fell forward, face planting into the wall and falling to his back. I ran to Itachi's dead body and cried. I looked up at Sasuke shock written all over his face before he fell to his knees and laid next to his brother.

"Itachi," I whispered, "you did great, Sensei." I smiled through my tears at the thought of Itachi hugging my figure telling me not to call him that. I ached to feel his hugs, yearned for him to say something even to yell at me. But I knew, like everyone, his time was up. I sat next to him laying his head in my lap. I wiped blood tears from his face mixing with the dried blood. Running my fingers through his hair I listened to Sasuke's soft sniffling, crying over his brother's death. I, too, cried softly, crying over my lost sensei and loved one. I knew why he did this, but I wish he could have lived, told his brother the truth about Konoha's secret mission they forced him on. That he left to protect him. Never had Itachi wanted Sasuke to suffer like he did, but he had to. This was all for him, he just didn't see the big picture yet. I just hope he never has to feel like this again.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	12. Facewall

**Piper-inu26: Thank you to the person who made the Naruto poster with Itachi face planting into the wall that said facewall. It gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Did he just... die?" Zetsu asked as we watched from a distance.

"Yup," was all I could really say to that. Itachi had just died right there in front of four people two of which he didn't know were there, or is it five with three he didn't know where there. I really don't know whether to say Zetsu is one or two people.

"Maybe we should go," he said. I wasn't listening to him when he said that. I was busy watching two mourn Itachi's death. Kameko was crying and running her fingers through Itachi's hair while he just lied there limb. I knew what felt like to them losing a loved one. I had already lost my parents and my one of my teachers. The heart ache and crying that came with it were unbearable. I still watched though as they cried over his dead body. I watched for five minutes before I decided to head home with the horrible memory of today.

When I finally got home I quickly went to my room and locked the door. I tried as best I could to forget what had just happened but couldn't. I could feel everything Kameko and Sasuke felt. The sadness and all that came with it.

"Kōyō locking yourself in your room wouldn't help, you do realize that right?" Kurama said finally breaking the silence. He was right but I didn't want to admit it. I just wanted to sit there until the memory was erased.

"Kurama, how do I forget this ever happened?" I asked.

"Same way you forgot how your parents died, you move on," the kyuubi said. Sure moving on is always the answer like when someone cuts in line for ramen and when you get there it's sold out, you move on. Seriously that doesn't always work and I'm actually still mad at the guy who cut in front of me for ramen.

"I didn't forget how they died, I just said done, it's over with, there's no changing the past," I said.

"Then do that," Kurama said.

"I guess you're right, I just have to face it and move on then 'cause there's no changing the past," I said finally giving in.

"Good now leave me alone, I want to go to sleep," Kurama said. Now that I think about what time was it? When I looked at my I noticed it said 1:38 am. I stayed up that long, wow.

"Fine, goodnight," I said to him as I closed my eyes. My last thought before falling into deep sleep was Facewall, when your palm isn't enough to contain the fail.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Learn The Truth, Team Taka

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Sasuke, let's go," I said slipping Itachi's head out of my lap and placing it softly on the ground.

"Right," He sniffled and took a deep breath. Sasuke picked Itachi's body up bridal style and started to walk away. I walked close to him, keeping my arm around his shoulder.

"He wanted it this way, Sasuke," He nodded trying not to look at his brother's form.

We made it back to team Taka in two days and a few hours, taking our time.

"No, when Sasuke-kun comes back he'll be like, ' Oh Karin, will you marry me,' 'Yes Sasuke-kun I'll marry you' then he'll kill Kameko and we'll live happily ever after," I heard Karin say.

Suigetsu laughed, " Sasuke can't stand you one, and two, Kameko is an Uchiha." Karin huffed.

"Hey, were back," I yelled trying to get their attention. Jugo waved and kept silent, Suigetsu smiled and said 'hi' and Karin of course ran to Sasuke without noticing the corpse and knocked Itachi out of his arms. Sasuke growled and his curse mark started to spread on his left cheek, glowing a bright orange.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin asked scared.

"Watch where you're going, you could have really hurt anki," Sasuke cried and quickly bent down to caressed his brother's face.

"What," Everyone but Sasuke and I asked.

"Itachi's died," Karin asked drawing backwards like a crab away from Sasuke. I put my hand on his shoulder and his curse mark slowly went back to normal.

"Everyone sit down, you all need to know why," I said and everyone sat down in the sand, Sasuke still caressing Itachi face, "Ok, Itachi didn't kill his clan to test his strength, he was forced by the council of Konoha," Sasuke growled as I continued, "He protected Sasuke and kept him alive because he is Sasuke's older brother and he felt he need to do so, before he killed everyone that night he told me to protect Sasuke at cost of my life, I agreed," Sasuke looked at me in shock then back to his brother. I continued to talk saying, "He threatened the council and told them to protect Sasuke if they were to hurt or kill Sasuke, Itachi would have killed them all and he left, he went on a secret mission to learn more about the Akatsuki and, so, he joined, Itachi, using his mangekyo sharingan to much, caused him to become sick and blind, he died two days ago," I finished with a sniffle and fell to my knees.

"He did all that, that for me?" Sasuke asked. I nodded and hugged him.

"Why, why would you risk your life for my pathetic one?"

I smiled at him, "because silly, you're my cousin, and I love you, duh." I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, "Let's go, we can't keep him here," Everyone nodded as we got up to put Itachi in eternal rest. Once he was buried, we each placed sakura petals on his marker.

"Goodbye, my friend," I choked and hugged Sasuke. We left after we noticed the sun coming up. We all got zero sleep. "Konoha will pay for what it has done to you, Anki," Sasuke had whispered softly as we walked through Suna. Konoha better have good protection, I wish you luck, Kōyō.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	14. Two Weeks of This

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Wait a second, you're sending me, Naruto, Captain Yamato, and some other people to Kumo to be trained by a Killer Bee?" I yelled at some Anbu. I don't know what makes more sense that fact that they're sending to Kumo to train or the fact that I'm being trained by a Killer Bee. Why am I being trained by a bee of all things and may I add a killer one.

"Guy is also coming and Killer Bee is a jinchuuriki like you two," Yamato said. Well now it makes more sense but still why?

"Oh yea, you guys also have to take a boat for two weeks to get there," the Anbu added. Great I'm stuck on a boat with creepy faced Yamato, an overly excited Might Guy, and Naruto who will fill if he doesn't get ramen during those two weeks.

"Hey you're not any better, I can see you freaking out about no ramen," Kurama then continues on to say, "I can see also you not being allowed to teleport off the ship and then going nuts."

"Kōyō, no teleporting off the ship got it? We don't want you getting lost," Yamato said. How does Kurama do that?

"Well then let's get going, we have a long trip ahead us," Guy yelled. He then sped off towards the coast of the Land of Fire.

It took us five hours to get the boat being that we all had to catch up to Guy who would call us unyouthful for not running. When I looked at the boat we were taking it was huge. I already saw plenty of places to hide from the madness that came with the ride to Kumo.

"Race you guys onto the boat!" Naruto yelled as he ran on with guy behind him yelling that he was going to beat him. I walked up onto the boat to see that there were barrels and barrels of food, a sitting area inside, and enough beds for everyone.

"They have ramen, yes!" Naruto yelled from below where the kitchen was. The boat then suddenly moved and the captain yelled that we were leaving ort. I walked a bit wobbly towards the bedroom area to see everyone had separate rooms. I put a lock on my door and went in. There was a bed, a light, and a few drawers. I filled the drawers with all my stuff and then checked the bed because I didn't want bugs on my head while I was sleeping. After checking to see no bugs I flopped down onto it. Just then I heard someone barf in the hall. I unlocked my door to see Guy vomiting, yuck.

"Cleanup on aisle three," I said pinching my nose. I went back in my room and locked the door again. I could not deal with two weeks of storms, vomit, and madness.

"Lunch time," someone said at my door and then went to the next doors and said the same thing. I got up, went to the door, and unlocked it. I tried to walk towards the dining area to only find that extremely difficult. I really have to get use to this or these two weeks will be even worse. When I finally made it to the dining area I sat next to Naruto and they served us mushroom soup. This was going to be a very long two weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Mission: Destroy Konoha

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Sasuke don't you think you're going too far," I asked. He shook his head and continued to walk.

"Do you really think Itachi would want this?" I asked. He stopped and glared at me. "How do you know what he wants, huh?" He screamed at me angrily throwing a kunai at my head.

I ducked. "Sasuke, Kameko is right," Jugo spoke up for the first time that day.

Sasuke said nothing but continued to throw kunais at trees surrounding us.

"Sasuke-kun, I agree with you," I rolled my eyes at Karin.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled forming chidori and running toward a huge sakura tree.

It was cut and forced in the opposite direction. "Sasuke," Suigetsu said.

Sasuke turned his back to us and continued to leaf. "Fine if this is what you really want," I sighed, "I'll go." I finished gripping his arm in my hands.

Sasuke said nothing as he shook me off and continued to walk. We settled a few miles away from Konoha. Setting up camp and resting up. "Sasuke, are you sure you want to hurt all those people." I whispered turning to face him.

He nodded keeping his eyes closed. I sighed and snuggled next to Sasuke quickly falling asleep in warmth. We all woke up bright and early the next morning and quickly finished our journey. "This is it,"

Please Koyo, please, be on some kind of mission. "Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, cover us," Sasuke whispered.

We killed the group of man at the grates with a kunai to the heart and moved in. The village was hectic, children, women, old folk running in fear. We ran only attack ANBU squads and taking them out quickly. How was Itachi in ANBU their skill level is way easy.

"It ends here," a girl shorter than me with pike hair in an ANBU uniform said.

I smirked and shot forward. Sasuke held my arm and looked back at him. "Let them take care of these idiots," I nodded.

"Sasuke, how dare you come back," the girl yelled angrily.

I frowned, "don't talk to Sasuke like that or I'll claw your eyes out!"

Screaming and fighting Sasuke's grip. "Who are you?" Pinky asked.

"I'm Uchiha Kameko, and Sasuke's girlfriend," I said my eyes glowing red.

"And you?" I asked pointing to her and her squad.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, Kakashi, Lee, and Sai," Sakura said.

"Good for you, now if you'll excuse me," I smirked walking passed her and her squad, Sasuke followed.

"Hey!" She yelled. Sai held her back and whispered something I couldn't hear. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu attacked the squad. We advanced forward off to the Hokage Tower. Please, be safe, you're the only friend I have. I crossed my fingers as we closed in on the Hokage tower.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading and please review!**


	16. Mushroom Soup to a Destroyed Konoha

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

I was already losing it on this the boat by the end of day three. Mushroom soup every day for every meal, Guy always puking, Naruto screaming that if they didn't use the ramen stuff soon it would go bad. It was all too much for me.

"I've had it!"I screamed at dinner on day five, "I'm already on good terms with my biju and can go chakra mode whenever I want. I'm outta here!"

"Oh no you don't,"Yamato said grabbing my arm right before I teleported out. I stopped and sat back down. I quietly ate the disgusting mushroom soup and left to go back to my room. Right as I was about to unlock my door I got an idea. Yamato never said no jumping off the ship and then teleporting away.

"Don't you dare," Kurama said trying to stop me from escaping.

"I'll be back before they notice don't worry, if it makes you feel happy I'll leave a shadow clone," I got no response so I took it as a yes. I then made a shadow clone, jumped out my window, and used kamui to get myself to Konoha.

"Crap," I said when I saw what had happened. The village was a pile of rubble and debris. I ran towards the Hokage Tower to ask Tsunade what happened but what I saw instead was horrible. Kameko and Sasuke were running toward the Hokage Tower. I took a shortcut to get right in front of them to stop them. I actually made before they got in.

"Why are you guys destroying the village?"I asked.

"This village made Itachi do what he did," Sasuke said rather calmly.

"What?" I seriously did not understand what he said.

"The massacre sixteen years ago," Sasuke said. Oh that makes... wait what? That makes zero sense, the village made Itachi murder his clan? Then I remember what Obito had said about the massacre and Akatsuki. Now that I remember that what Sasuke had said made more sense. Sasuke then started to charge up his chidori and ran at me. My first thought, run like your life depends on it. I ran back a bit before I stopped and pulled out a kunai. Right as Sasuke was about to hit me I ducked and cut his leg with the kunai. There was no serious damage. All there was a long cut running down his leg. I jumped back again to avoid the chidori yet again when he pulled out his sword.

"Kurama, do you mind lending a hand?" I asked the Kyuubi who wasn't helping at all. With that I turned straight into chakra mode which I never knew existed. This was probably why we were going to Killer Bee, to learn how to do this.

"Awesome!" I yelled just as I ducked another swing of Sasuke sword. In this form I could probably perform biju bomb.

"Hey can I do a biju bomb like this?" I asked Kurama.

"Yea but you'll need my help, also I don't suggest it unless you're looking to kill everyone in the village," He said. Crap, I want to try that move really bad. I dodge yet another attack from Sasuke. He kept attacking never letting me attack him. I have a bad feeling this is going to end badly for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. Battle's Over

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

I watched Sasuke fight Kōyō. He wasn't in his right mind. His mind was clouded with thoughts of blood, the council's blood. I ran to Sasuke's side and grabbed his sleeve.

"Sasuke, this isn't our fight," I said tugging him to the tower.

Kōyō stood in our way.

"Kōyō, move, we do not wish to fight you," I ordered standing two feet away from her.

"No," She simply replied.

"Move, please!" I begged looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"If you don't move I'll move you myself!" I yelled.

Sasuke pushed my aside. I looked at him confused.

"Let me," I nodded and backed down. Sasuke and Kōyō continued their fight. This time Kōyō was more aware and ready. They moved quickly, Sasuke used his fists a first, trying to get Kōyō off her guard. Sasuke did a few hand signs and used his fireball jutsu, it missed her by an inch. The fight continued this way until Kōyō surprised Sasuke with her own jutsu.

"Rasengan!" She called.

A bright blue ball was glowing in her hand as she ran forward towards Sasuke. She missed and the battle continued. They grew tired heaving for air. Sweat dripping down their face.

"Wind release," she made a few fast hand signs, "Rasenshuriken!" She finished running towards Sasuke. I used my Sharingan and could see what damage it would do. Sasuke, not being in his right mind, didn't block. Everything happened in slow motion as I ran in front of Sasuke. Kōyō's attack it me head on and I was sent spiraling backwards. My whole body hurt, it felt like a million shurikens had been sliced through me. I tasted the irony taste of blood and spit it out to my left. Was this it for me? Was I going to die here?

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. Listen to Yamato Next Time

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

My rasenshuriken was meant for Sasuke but instead I hit Kameko. I couldn't deal with watch another person die already especial because of me. I stopped the jutsu immediately and ran over to Kameko. If only I had listened to Yamato this wouldn't have happened. I did a few heal signs and tried to heal her.

"Don't you dare die, Kameko," I said. Maybe just maybe I could heal her before she died. I poured as much chakra as I could into my hands to heal her. After what seemed like forever she opened her eyes and sat up.

"Thank goodness you're live!" I shouted hugging her. Sasuke came over to see if she was alive and was relieved to see she was. Kameko just smiled at the two of us.

"Almost thought I would have to bring you back as an edo tensei for a minute there, Kameko," I said. Kameko was a friend I did not want to see die. I actually never want to see any of my friends die.

"Kōyō, you need to get back to the boat before someone realizes that you left a shadow clone there," Kurama said. Right now I didn't want to listen to him I just want to make sure all my friends were okay.

"SASUKE-KUN!" I heard a voice yell not too far away. It was Karin. She had Suigetsu and Jugo following her to where we were.

"Hey Sasuke," Suigetsu said. The three of them then took their eyes off Sasuke and saw me and Kameko.

"Awe man, I thought you two were dead," Karin said when she saw us. Wow what a nice way to say hello. I stood up and was about to leave when I notice I didn't see any of my other friends around.

"Um have you guys seen a group of ninja recently? One has pink hair," I asked.

"Yea we just beat the crap out of them," Suigetsu said. Once I heard this I took off in the direction they had come. Then I saw my friends all beaten up. I saw Sakura get up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"These people who were with Sasuke came and destroyed the village," She said, "Can you help me heal the others?" I nodded and began healing everyone. When that was done Sai asked me a question.

"I thought you left with Naruto and the others, why are you here?" he asked.

"They were driving me insane so I left for a bit," I answered. Then before anyone else could ask question I teleported back to the ship and released my shadow clone jutsu. I should probably listen to Yamato more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. Continue On

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked holding out his hand to me.

"I'm fine," I smiled taking his hand.

"Why did you run in front of me?" He asked.

"I vowed to Itachi that I would protect you with my life," I said then added, "Let's continue our mission," He nodded. We were stopped in front of the Raikage.

"Suigetsu and Jugo take care of him," Sasuke said as the two nodded.

"I will not lose to a pip squeaks," The Raikage yelled angrily. We watched the two fight before Suigetsu turned to us and waved us off with a smile.

"Karin, lead us to the conference room, hurry!" Karin nodded and we followed her until we stopped in a hallway with two halls.

"Which way?" I asked.

"The left is filled with ANBU and the right is free," Karin wandered quickly.

Sasuke and I smirked at each other switching on our sharingan.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked smirking at Sasuke.

"Hai," Sasuke nodded and we ran to the left side.

"Hey guys wait up!" I heard her yell.

"There they are!" A captain yelled and we smiled at each other, just like back in the academy.

"Ready?"

"Heck yeah!" I yelled and we ran in opposite direction. We ran through a crowd of ANBU, slicing them in vital organs. We made it to the door quickly looking back at our handy work. The ANBU stood until Sasuke taped his sword tip on the marble floor. They fell to the ground instantly. Opening the door we found more ANBU waiting.

"They don't learn," I said as we attacked in a zig zag. Crossing paths Sasuke grabbed my waist and I kicked two ANBU soldiers in their chest. He put me down quickly, ducking so I could stab the two soldiers behind him. We made a good team, just like the old days.

"Hey watch this!" Sasuke yelled. I watched him ran through a row of soldiers with his chidori frying the soldiers in an instant. I smiled at Sasuke as he turned to me with a Cooley smile.

"I thought your cocky days were over," I teased.

"You know me," he replied and I nodded.

"Let's continue, first one to take down fifty wins," I shook his hand.

"Deal," I agreed as we opened the next door. After going past about twenty ANBU squads we got to the conference doors.

"I win," I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

"This time," he teased me, he always won our games, I think he cheats.

"Hey guys wait up," Karin huffed running to us out of breath.

"You sound like you were just running a marathon," I laughed.

"Shut up," Karin glared. Jugo ran in after Karin not as out of breath as she.

"Where's Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked. Jugo shook his head. The Raikage had killed Suigetsu. We stood there in silence. If only I was there I could have saved him. Or that stupid Karin could have been there and dead that would have made my life so much easier. If I would have known that was the last time I saw him smile I would have returned it tenfold. I spoke up again after a few minutes.

"Are you ready?" I asked turning to Sasuke.

"As I'll ever be," he said and kicked down the doors. The whole room stopped to look at us.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade said, "and Uchiha Kameko, nice of you to join us." She stood up as did the rest of the room in a fighting stance.

This is it, fight or die.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. People Aren't Good With Secrets

**Piper-inu26: I'm so sorry about not posting chapters the past few days. I'll post them all today though for sure.**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

I wandered around the boat for wondering what was happening in the village right now. I started to feel like I should have stayed to fight longer. Maybe I should have, for all I know everyone could have died.

"Dinner!" Shouted the cook. I turned around and walked towards the dining area. When I got there though what I saw kind of scared me. Everyone but Naruto looked worried. The news about Konoha sure spreaded fast.

"Captain Yamato what's wrong?" I asked acting like I didn't know what was happening in the village.

"Nothing, don't worry," He replied. Oh sure I'll think it's nothing when you look like an academy kid scared a rogue ninja's going to pop out of their closet. Before I could question him further we were all served ramen. Finally for once it's not mushroom soup.

"Ramen!" Naruto and I yelled at the same time. Do not question my love for ramen. We both began to slurp it down in a matter of seconds. Within ten seconds it was gone. The cook then looked scared and went to hide the rest of the ramen. He probably doesn't know that I seen every nook and cranny in this place by now from all my wandering.

"As I was saying Captain Yamato, why are you so worried?" I questioned him again. I was going to get him to spill the beans even if it took the whole trip.

"It's nothing, Kōyō," He said again. He then got up and walked away. He is not getting away that easily. I followed him and asked him again and again. I did this for two hours until he finally gave me the real answer.

"If it'll get you to leave me alone, Konoha being attacked by Sasuke and his team and the village is almost destroyed!" Yamato yelled. Told you he'd crack sooner or later.

"Okay," I said as I ran off back to my room. When I looked back I saw Yamato say something. Probably about how weird I reacted to Konoha being destroyed. Oh well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Mission Complete?

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

Tsunade lunged forward to attack me. She tried to punch me multiple times but I had dodged. I made a few hand signs and blew my fireball jutsu. Tsunade dodged just barely.

"Give it up old lady, I'm too fast for you," I said as she huffed for air. She must really be out of shape. She stood again in a fighting stance moving all of her chakra into her fist.

"I won't lose to you brat!" Tsunade yelled angrily running at me again. I turned my sharingan on and watched her every move. She was so much slower than Itachi ever was when we trained so this will be a piece of cake. Sasuke looked like he was having fun fighting Gaara.

"Stay still," Tsunade growled. Another member of the council decided to join in. This should be interesting. He was a short old man with a nose that reminded me of a pink pickle, he had pale skin and he was floating in the air. He was throwing rocks at me like I was a bug he was trying to squash.

"Ha, you two a slower than an old lady with a broken back," I laughed happily. Karin and Jugo were fighting some dark skinned dude and some lady I had never seen before. She had long orange hair that covered her face, pale skin, and a blue dress. She was putting up a good fight but I know she was no match for Jugo.

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as Tsunade finally landed a chakra punch.

"Kameko, ah!" Sasuke was drawn away by my scream and was taken down too. Then Jugo and last but not least Karin. We fell to the floor and I'm not sure what happened after that all I know is that when I woke up I was safe inside a cave. I looked around for Sasuke finding in across the room in the other small cot.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I asked keeping my voice low.

"Yeah, where are we?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"In my protection," Sasuke and I turned our heads to see a man in an orange mask and a dark cloak with clouds on it.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

The man with the mask chuckled lightly.

"I am not going to harm you, my name is Madara Uchiha," He said.

'hmm I wonder' I thought to myself easing my hand like I was back at the academy.

"Ah, yes?" He asked confused.

"Your mask," I pointed. He nodded.

"Does it taste like oranges," He looked at me like I was a weirdo, Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Um, I never..." I ran to him and touched his mask. Sasuke face palmed. I licked the right side of his mask happily.

"YUMMY, YUMMY," I cried happily, "it tastes like oranges, Sasuke come taste this," I said continuing to lick the yummy mask.

"I'm good," Sasuke said shaking his head. Madara backed away from me.

"Could you not eat my mask," he said nervously.

"Well maybe if your mask didn't look like an orange or pumpkin and I wasn't so dang hungry maybe I wouldn't be eating your mask!" I countered. This is going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Mushroom Insanity

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

It was day seven on the S.S. Mushroom. We no longer have ramen because Naruto found the secret hiding place. All we had was mushroom soup again. The mushrooms looked disgusting by now. They were covered in fuzz. I chose not to eat whenever the cook asked if I wanted some.

"Are you sure their yummy," the cook kept asking me. I had been doing this I had woken up today. Finally I just went in my room and locked the door. It was silent for five minutes until someone knocked on my door.

"EAT THE MUSHROOMS!" they yelled. What was it with the mushrooms that he was doing this?  
"Kōyō, everyone is acting this way because of the mushrooms. They're poisonous," Kurama said. That makes sense. Just then someone broke my door.

"EAT THE MUSHROOMS!" the person yelled. I wanted out of there so I teleported away before they could shove a mushroom down my throat. I went to Tobi or whatever you want to call him's hideout being that Konoha was destroyed. When I got here though what I saw was not what I expected. I saw Kameko licking Obito's, that's what I will call him because that is who he really is, mask.

"Why are you licking Madara's mask?" I asked Kameko. She stopped licking him to answer.

"He taste like an orange," she said.

"I always thought it would taste like a lollipop though," I said. I walked over to Obito and licked his masked, " It's an orange lollipop!"

"Stop licking my mask!" Obito yelled. Not my fault it taste like an orange lollipop. Maybe next time he won't make it taste like food. Anyway I was about ready to eat it because the closest thing I had had to real food all day. Poisonous mushrooms don't count as food.

"Both of you stop!" Obito yelled. This time we stopped. I knew better than to make him angry. Then I realize that there was a lack arguing in the room.

"Hey, where's Suigetsu?" I asked. I saw that Jugo, Kameko, and Sasuke just shook their heads in a way that told me he died.

"That pest died fighting the Raikage," Karin said sounding happy. I was about ready to knock her out for saying that but I didn't.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked me. This was going to be fun.

"Long story short, I got stuck on boat going to Kumo and everyone went insane because of some mushrooms," I answered. I got mixed reaction. Karin and Jugo backed away and the rest gave me a confused look, "What I didn't say it would make sense."

"How long were you on the boat?" Kameko asked.

"Seven days but we won't be in Kumo for seven more," I said, "I'm think about staying here until they get to Kumo, probably to sell the mushrooms. Is there a cure for poisonous mushrooms?"

"They should be fine by the time the boat hits land. There's no antidote but it cures itself," Obito said. Well that's good. Looks like I'm teamed up with Taka again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	23. Seven Days

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

"Yeah," I said happily hugging Kōyō.

"Hey I wanted to say thank you for saving my life," I smiled happily, "I owe you," I finished and let her go.

"It's what any good shinobi would have done," Kōyō said as I sat down on my new bed. I guess she's right but she was more of a friend then a shinobi.

"I want to know more about you, you have caught my interest," I smiled and looked over at Kōyō who sat on my bed and nodded.

"I'll go first," I cleared my throat, "My name is Uchiha Kameko, I am seventeen years old and my current relationship is with Uchiha Sasuke, I had a relationship with Uchiha Itachi, who was also my teacher, I have an older brother, Uchiha Shisui, my sharingan goes off only when I'm upset, I like fire and water and have a weird obsession with lighters, oh and I love to sing, I sing all the time it calms me when I'm upset but I don't like to sing in front of people it makes me nervous, I like long walks on the beach and guys with black or blue eyes, my favorite flower is the cherry blossom and my two favorite colors are black and red, blue on occasions, when I'm older I want to get married and have two children, girls, Uchiha Kasumi and Uchiha Videl, um that's pretty much it, your turn," I inhaled and exhaled paying close attention to my new friend. She thought for a minute or so then began.

"I'm Uzumaki Kōyō, I have one brother named Naruto, my favorite food is ramen, I like Kiba Inuzuka, don't tell him please, I have the sharingan due to an incident sixteen years ago, I'm sixteen years old, I also have a weird obsession with fire though I will never use it do something bad, I'm a jinchuuriki, I was taught by Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, and Madara, my favorite colors are red and blue, I love animals, I like pranks as you already know, I only sing when no one is around because it makes me nervous, I hate milk and when people stand behind me, I know many advanced jutsus, if I'm at a sleepover I like to flip out the lights and scare everyone, I've broken into the Akatsuki hideout before and pranked everyone there, I want to have a pet fox and a pet dog one day, when I'm older I will get married and have two or three kids, two girls and one boy, the girls will be Kosame and Tenshi, the boy with be Raitoningu," Kōyō said.

"Wow we're a lot alike, huh," we smiled at each other.

"So are your parents," she shook her head and I gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," I took a deep breath, I felt my heart break for her, "My father died before I was born and my mom a few months after I was born, Aunt Mikoto never really told me what happened to her, I guess I was just not old enough to understand," I curled my hand into a fist and bared my teeth holding back tears.

"Kameko," I looked up to see Sasuke staring down at me.

"Yeah," I wiped a loose tear.

"Dinner," I nodded and we both stood up.

Sasuke led us to a small dining room with a table built for eight people. There was seven bowls of ramen noodles. We all sat down and Kōyō happily ate her bowl of ramen. We watched her eat fifteen bowls before she leaned back in her chair and gave a huff.

"What?" Kōyō asked as she saw the weird stares we were giving her. We all mumbled a different answer and continued our meal.

"Madara, what's the extra bowl about?" I asked.

"A guest,"

"Who," I asked leaning over the table.

"None of your business," Madara answered slurping loudly on his broth.

"Awe come on tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"You're almost as bad as Kōyō with the questions," Madara said rubbing his temples.

"Hey!" Kōyō yelled. I saw a shadow in the distance and when it got closer I saw a man taller than Sasuke with glasses walk in and sit in the empty chair in between Kōyō and me.

"Hello, Kabuto," Madara said and Kabuto smiled.

"Hey you're that butthead that put Sasuke in danger!" I yelled slamming my fist down on the table, "what is he doing here!" Madara gave me a dirty look and him and Kabuto walked outside.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked after I had calmed down two minutes later.

"Let's go spy," Kōyō suggested. I nodded and the five of us went to the mouth of the cave and listened to them talk. I looked around the area that looked so familiar and saw multiple sets of crates.

"What's that?" I asked. What is going on?

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Crate or Coffin

**Chapter 24! Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

I recognized the crates the second I saw them.

"Edo tensei," I said so quietly that I thought no one could hear it. Kameko heard me though.

"What?" She asked very surprised.

"Those crates or coffins if I may say have people that are dead in them but were resurrected through a forbidden jutsu known as edo tensei. Madara taught me how to use the jutsu when I was eight years old. Apparently he had Kabuto use it to being back an army of dead people to use for the upcoming war," I answered. Kameko looked kind of scared by the fact that I knew all this. A thud drew our attention back to the coffins. Past jinchuuriki and kages stepped out along with all the dead Akatsuki members. Kameko started to cry a bit when she saw Itachi, Obito and Kabuto talked some more until Kabuto made another coffin appear. The lid fell off but whoever was inside couldn't be seen by me and team taka. I knew exactly who was in the coffin though. The real Madara Uchiha.

"Who's in the box? I can't see," Kameko said. I really want to tell her who it was but I couldn't. Obito and Kabuto started coming back towards the cave. Taka and I ran inside and pretend we didn't see anything. Kameko and I ran into one of the other rooms. I was about to tell her about Obito not really being Madara but I couldn't. Kameko saw me just sitting there debating whether or not to tell her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" I questioned her back rather quickly.

"You look like you want to say something but can't," Kameko said. Looks like I'm going to have to tell her.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	25. The Truth, Guess Who's Back

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"You can tell me anything, Kōyō ," I smiled looking straight at her.

"In the last crate we couldn't see, was Uchiha Madara," She explained and I laughed.

"Kōyō that's crazy talk pumpkin face is Madara," I giggled. She shook her head.

"Pumpkin head is Uchiha Obito," She said correcting me.

"But Obito Uchiha is suppose to be..."

"Dead I know but he's alive," Kōyō cut me off. I rubbed my temples in confusion. She was saying a dead guy was alive.

"Are you high on ramen or something?" I teased trying to listen up the air. It was so serious around here.

"No," I hate that serious look.

"Well let's go tell the others," I said getting off my bed and walking to the door. She slammed it before I could leave. I looked back at her a frown casting over my face.

"We can't," she whispered.

"And why not," I hissed.

"Because I wasn't even suppose suppose to tell you if Obito finds out he'll, OH my he'll kill you than me," she started to panic pacing around the room. Annoyed of her panicking after a few minutes I grabbed her shoulders and held her still.

"Ok Ok we won't tell them," I said and she smiled at me.

"Good."

"We should probably get out there before they get suspicious," I said and she nodded.

I opened the door and held it open for Kōyō. Closing the door behind me we walked back to the dining room smiling like nothing happened.

"Ah there you two are we were worried, your dessert is melting," Obito said.

We both nodded and sat in our seats eating our vanilla ice cream. Sasuke gave us a 'what's going on' look and Karin gave us a suspicious look. Jugo was stuffing his face with chocolate ice cream. I giggled watching the man with fiery orange hair with ice cream covering his face.

"So, we should bring them inside and keep them in hiding until we're ready," Kabuto said filling his mouth with a scoop of strawberry ice cream.

"Right that would be best, I will have my guest help carry them into the cave," Obito said smirking at team Taka and Kōyō.

"Right, I should be on my way, I'll see you all again soon," Kabuto said wiping his face and standing up. He walked out with quick steps out the cave.

"Since you're done, go carry the crates you see outside and bring them into the storage room, Kōyō will show you where that is,won't you," It wasn't a question it was a statement. The five of us got up and walked outside each grabbing a crate. Kōyō led us to a large empty room and we placed the heavy crates down. Mine popped open and Itachi fell forward right on top of me. My hand flew over my mouth to muff a scream and soon after I had calm down Kōyō help me up.

"Sh, if he hears you he'll know we know," I nodded biting my lip. She helped my pick up the walking dead version of Itachi and we closed the door. This is going to be a long night for me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Karin is a Bad Lair

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

We all had to share rooms. Kameko, Karin, and I got one and Jugo and Sasuke got another. I was happy when Karin left to go spy on Sasuke because I need to tell Kameko more about "Madara" not being the real Madara.

"Wait you said Madara trained you, do you mean Obito or the real one?" Kameko asked once Karin was gone.

"I meant Obito trained me," I answered. It was a good question. For all you know I was taught be the real one.

"Why did he teach you if you're a jinchuuriki?" she asked.

I began to tell her the story of why Obito taught, "When I was eight years old, Naruto and I were pulling a prank of the villager and it got out of hand. Naruto somehow got away while they continued to chase me. They chased me into the forest where I ran into a tree and was knocked out. When I woke up I was inside a cave, this one to be exact. Obito had brought me here and plan on taking the kyuubi from me which I had no what that was at the time. The kyuubi, who when I was eight I just called some weird voice in my head, told me to activate my sharingan. I thought I was insane at that moment being that oh let's see I'm being told to activate the sharingan when I'm an Uzumaki and there's a lollipop saying it's going to take the kyuubi from me. I did as Kurama, that's the kyuubi's real name, said and activated my sharingan. Obito then asked me if I want to be trained by him. Seeing as it my only option I said okay. He trained me for about a week and during the time he told me he was Obito Uchiha and I was not to tell anyone about him, which I did so if he finds out we'll die."

"Wow, what a positive note to end your story on," Kurama said sarcastically. I was about to say something back but someone was coming.

"Kameko, Sasuke broke up with you and is now going out with me!" Karin yelled. I could tell she was lying right off the bat.

"Lair," I said. This made Karin mad. It was funny too because for a second I thought I saw smoke come out her ears.

"I'm not lying, and what does it concern you huh?" she said back. For once she didn't call me something that would make me want to kill her.

"It's easy to tell when you lie and it does concern me because Kameko is my friend," I said.

"You can't hurt me with Sasuke around, remember?" Karin said.

"Point being? We're in Madara's home not Sasuke's," I said. She was really to get on my nerves now.

"So what? Sasuke won't let you hurt me because he loves me and I don't care if it's Madara's house or whatever it is, he won't do anything," she replied. I'm already on the brink of snapping and killing her, so if she should stop if she knows what's good for her.

"Keep in mind I'm his favorite so you might want to watch what you say, Karin, or Madara might throw you to the curb like the pile of crap you are," my voice was soaked with hatred.

"Yea right," she said. That's it I'm gonna kill her. I jumped up and pull a kunai out. Karin ran towards the boys room think that Sasuke would save her. Instead he shut the door the second before she could come in. She pounded on the door but no one opened it.

"Please don't, please!" she cried falling to the ground. It was funny watching her plead to be spared after everything she had done.

"Give me three good reasons," I said staring down at her. I wasn't actually going to kill her no matter how much I wanted to. I just simply want to her cry for me to spare her. Karin sat there thinking of good reasons. Then she finally got some.

"I'm your best friend, I know you like Sasuke so I plan on give him to you, and," I stopped her there. Those were the worst reasons ever and they weren't even true. I tried not to laugh at how funny it was to see her like this. I put my kunai away and walked back to the room. Karin was still sitting on the ground in total shock. I hope tomorrows the same way because that was hilarious.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Relationships With The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Sasuke," I knocked on the boys door. He looked up from his book and to stare at me. My hands were sweating nervously.

"What is it?" He asked shifting in his bed. Jugo looked at us smiled and left the room. I sat at the edge of Sasuke bed looking away from him. I came all this way as Kōyō slept soundly in her bed. I told her what I came to talk to Sasuke about. She smiled and told me to go. I blushed and began my speech, sorta.

"I was wondering, what I'm to you?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me close giving me a tight hug.

"My girlfriend of course," He said kissing my forehead.

"And Karin?" I asked.

"An annoying person I keep around so she can heal," I looked him in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth.

"After this is all over what will we do?" I asked my last question which had been bothering me.

"How about you and me found a home and get married, rebuild our clan," I smiled happily as he held out a simple ring in his hand for me to take.

"This was my mother's and has been passed down generation to generation, she would want you to have it." Aunt Mikoto was always a giver not a taker. I took the ring happily and hugged him.

"Thank you," I cried into the crook of his neck and he hugged me back.

"Go get some sleep, we had a rough day today," I nodded and walked back to my room wiping tears and trying to guide myself with my blurry vision. I laid on my bed and hugged my pillow to my chest. I fell asleep with a smile plastered to my face. The next morning I woke up and heard shuffling and low voices. It came from the storage room. I looked over and Kōyō and I shared the same curious look. We tip toed to the opening of the doorway and saw that the crates were open and...

"You shouldn't poke your nose where it doesn't belong," a low male voice said from behind me. I turned and saw a tall man with red hair and pale skin, eyes red.

"Who.."

"Sasori."

"Deidara," The other male I hadn't seen that had caught Kōyō spoke up. He had long blond hair in a ponytail the rest hung over his left eye.

"Please don't tell O-Madara," I begged quietly. I almost let the secret slip. The two males looked at each other.

"Well since you're both so enchanting, we'll let you go," Sasori whispered in my ear and they both let us go.

"No more snooping or else we won't be so nice," Sasori said. We both nodded and ran to our room. Karin woke up.

"What are you two doing I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Karin complained.

I snorted, "honey that obviously ain't workin too well." Karin glared. But she was the last thing on my mind. What was going on? Sasori felt so real, isn't he suppose to be dead? Deidara died by Sasuke's hands I know I was there. Is this jutsu real? We're the dead alive? If so, would Itachi and the rest be the same? This was so confusing, I hope Itachi hasn't changed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	28. Busted

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

I laughed at what Kameko said to Karin. It was true. After Karin stomped off throwing a hissy fit I looked at Kameko. She looked very confused for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I smiled to see if it would help

"Nothing," she said.

"Tell me," I whined. I was not giving up without a fight.

"Fine, I was wondering if Itachi and the others would be the same after they were became the walking dead," Kameko answered.

"Yea, they should be the same. Unless Kabuto takes control of them completely not allowing them to think," now she looked scared," but he'll probably only do that in battle," I quickly added. Edo tensei was actually a really hard thing to understand with all the bring back the dead and old personality stuff.

"Good," Kameko said.

"I really want to see who else they brought back, ya know," I said. I already knew Obito and Kabuto had brought back the Akatsuki and some past kages but who else did they bring back.

"No I don't want to be caught again. For all we know we could be caught by Obito or Kabuto," Kameko said. She had a point there but that never stopped me before.

"I going to go see, whether you come or not is your decision," I stated as I walked out the door. Kameko reluctantly came along.

When we got there I was prepared to teleport us out if needed. We looked around to see shinobi from all villages. I saw people like Lady Chiyo, Asuma, and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. There were also former jinchuuriki. Kameko was the first to spot Itachi. There were so many people it was hard to count. Then we heard footsteps. I grabbed Kameko's hand and used my teleportation technique. I got back into our room before anyone noticed.

"Did see them all? There were so many," Kameko said.

"I saw former jinchuuriki and the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist," I said, "One of them actually looked like he could be Suigetsu's brother.

"If you two are done, you might want to see who is here," Kurama said. This can't be good. I looked to see Karin standing in the doorway with a creepy smile on her face. Kameko saw her too.

"I telling," Karin said as she raced down the hall. We followed her as fast as we could. Karin made it to the room Obito was in. When she opened the door the three us saw him discussing war plans with Kabuto. Now we were in some deep doo doo.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	29. Captured

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"What are you three doing in here at such hours," Obito yelled angrily.

"Kameko and Kōyō were spying on you!" Karin yelled smirking over at us.

"Is this true!" Obito yelled.

"Of course not we would never," I laughed nervously.

"Yeah we were walking to the bathroom because she was going to take a shower while I brushed my teeth," Kōyō said.

"Yup and then Karin here overheard us talking about... Sasuke.. because I'm gettin married and she thought we said we were spying, such a silly girl," I laughed going with Kōyō's lie.

"They're lying," Karin screamed.

"Prove it," I smirked. She pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play. It was Sasuke taking a shower.

"Wrong," she laughed nervously and pressed play again. It played, this time it erupted with our voices. The device played back everything we said.

"Is this true!" Obito yelled again. We nodded looking to the floor. I felt arms grab me and turned to see Itachi, eyes red like blood.

"Itachi, Nagato, take them to the basement," Kabuto said and the walking dead nodded taking us out of the their small conference room.

We both kicked but it didn't affect them at all.

"Let me go!" I screamed and I heard Kōyō put up a fight of her own. She even got away but Nagato quickly grabbed her and tightened his grip. We walked for what seemed like forever to the basement and when we got there I was drained of chakra. They dropped us down on a large, old, dusty, black, fluffy couch.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as Itachi and Nagato turned their backs to us. They didn't speak only continued to walk. The door shut but their footsteps did not grow quiet, they were outside the door.

"Were being watched like we're in prison," I whispered pointing to the shadow under the door. Kōyō sighed.

"Stupid Karin," Kōyō hissed fist clenched.

"Always pointing her nose... where it doesn't belong," I said slowly thinking about to what Sasori said.

"I told you no snooping, you never listen," Sasori laughed stepping out from the shadows.

"Shut up," I hissed. I just met him and I already hate him.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked.

"I was getting something for Madara," Sasori smirked holding up a scroll. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See you later ladies," Sasori said putting up a peace sign and leaving us behind in the old, dirty, basement. I hate my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. Escape

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

I felt so stupid. If I hadn't wanted to go back we wouldn't be down here. I looked around the room for an escape route. Last time I was down here was eight years ago when I had to hide from Zetsu who was trying to eat me .He didn't know who I was or that Obito had planned on training me so he thought I was an intruder. I know I escaped the basement through so other way besides the door but what was it?

"This sucks," I heard Kameko said. It did. It was old and musty down in the basement.

"I think there's an old game in the corner, I'll go check," I went over to the corner in which I saw a pile of junk. There was actually game in the pile. Conveniently it was an old shiogi broad.

"What game is it?"Kameko asked.

"Shiogi, want to play?" I said. I responses got an okay. I put the broad down in front of the couch and put all the pieces in their spots. We played for about ten minutes before we both gave up because we couldn't see the broad. I put it back the corner. When I did though everything fell over revealing a small hole. Now I remember how I escaped last time. I had gone over to see what was in the pile and I had seen a large indent in the wall. I ended up using a jutsu for tunneling I learned in the academy. I think they gave up on teaching that because it's thought to be useless.

"What're you doing over there?" Kameko asked coming over.

"I found a way out," I whispered. We both smiled and went up the dust fill tunnel. When we reached the end we came out somewhere outside but close to the cave. Kameko went towards the cave opening first. I followed and we peeked inside. No one seemed to be near the opening. I lead the way back to the rooms but we went in one that wasn't in use.

"Yes, we made," I whispered.

"How'd you know that was there?" Kameko asked.

"I made that tunnel when I was eight," I replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"Zetsu was trying to eat so I locked myself in the basement but I couldn't get back up," I whispered.

"How are we supposed to get back in our room if Karin's there?" Kameko asked. I really did not think this plan through. We just escaped but what are we going to now? If Karin sees us she'll tell again. If we're caught by an edo tensei, Kabuto, or Obito we're are in serious trouble. I thought for a long time until Kurama decide to speak up.

"Why don't you put shadow clones down in the basement and you two hide here?" he suggested. Why didn't I think of that? I did as he said and made a shadow clone.

"Kameko, make a clone that we can put the basement," I said. She also made a clone. Our clones then went back to the tunnel and into the basement. Well problem solved, I think.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. Run

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Are we ready to attack?" I heard Obito say from where we hid.

"Yes call Itachi and Nagato," Kabuto smiled and instructed the other two walking dead figures.

"Oh and you two can come out now," Kabuto said turning towards the door to the empty room.

"Since you two want to be so nosey, you will go out with Sasuke and Jugo at your sides as team Taka, do you understand?" Obito said as we opened the door slowly.

"I won't destroy Konoha, that is my home!" Kōyō yelled her arms were quickly held by Itachi and Nagato.

"If you do not listen you will be killed," Obito said.

"I thought..." Kōyō was cut off as the two walking dead figures took her out of the room. I grabbed one of her kicking legs and pulled her forward.

"Let her go," I growled angrily. Teacher or not these two were going down it cost my own blood lost.

"Itachi, Nagato take care of them both," Kabuto laughed made me sick. I wanted to thrust my kunai right into his throat.

"Let her go!" I repeated again pulling her leg towards me again, sharingan flickering. Nagato let go of one of her arms and threw a kunai at me. I dodged it and used my fireball jutsu to burn him into a french fry. He came back to life quickly to my shock.

"It's the jutsu, you can't kill him!" Kōyō yelled. Aww man this really sucks. With Kōyō's free arm she punched Itachi in the nose and he dropped her. I grabbed her and pulled her up and we ran. We ran into a dead end and could only watch as the dead figures closed in on me.

"This is not how I imagined dying," I cried.

"You mean by two dead guys?" Kōyō asked. I nodded. She grabbed my hand and we disappeared. I felt the ground rock under me.

"Where are we?" I asked slowly feeling sick.

"I panicked and now, um, you're on my boat," she nervously laughed.

"KŌYŌ!" I yelled and she put a hand over my mouth. I felt so sick right now. We heard a loud knock on the door.

"Kōyō, come out we have docked," the person said and the door handle jiggled.

We looked at each other wide eyed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	32. My Crazy Plan

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

What were we going to do? Yamato was at the door and judging by the fact that I saw two pairs of feet on the other side of the door so was Naruto. Then I saw that under the bed seemed like a good hiding place.

"Quick, under the bed, when I give the signal you follow," I whispered to Kameko. She dove under the bed and made it so one could see. I grabbed my bag and ran to open the door. Naruto and Yamato were standing there waiting to leave.

"Come on, you two have to meet Killer Bee," Yamato said. The three of us started to walked down the hall. I gave Kameko the signal and she followed us. We had docked at some weird island with spikes coming out of it. I saw everyone else on the island which meant no one was lost at sea. Guy was still puking from sea sickness though.

"Ah, you must be the people from Konoha," a cloud ninja said, "Come with me, there's an inn nearby for you to stay at while you're here." We all followed the guy to inn. When we got there we were given different rooms to stay in. I got my own, thank goodness.

"Who's Killer Bee?" Kameko asked once we were both in my room. It was a nice room. It had a TV, a small kitchen, a sleeper sofa, a coffee table, a lamp in one corner, and a bed.

"He's a jinchuuriki like me but he's the hachibi, also he is supposedly going to be teaching me and my brother to control the kyuubi," I answered.

"Okay," Kameko said. It went quiet in the room after that. There wasn't much else to say at the moment. In the silence I started to think about how Obito had threatened to kill me. I thought he was my friend. Guess he wasn't after all. He was going to pay for this one.

"Should we tell the others about his plan?" Kameko asked.

"No not yet. I've got something better in mind," I said. I really did. I was going to get pay back if it was the last thing I did. If you're my friend you do not threaten to kill with a couple of zombies.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Want to hear some more of the of when he trained me?" I asked her. Kameko nodded, "Well during the time when he taught me edo tensei he told me to bring back someone from early Konoha. I brought the real Madara back to life. He thought the war had already started but when he was told it hadn't he asked why he was brought back. Obito had to explain why I was there and everything else too. When he was done explaining the Madara actually trained me a bit too before he went back to being dead. Right before I did stop the jutsu though I asked him who he liked better as a student. His answer was me."

"What does this have to do with your plan again?" Kameko asked.

"I'm his favorite so I can use that to my advantage when the war starts, I know how to get a person to do what I want. I could possibly get him to turn on Obito and join our side," I said.

"Kōyō, that sounds just as crazy as Project Tsuki No Me does," Kurama said. I didn't care at all because it might work.

"I don't think that's going to work," Kameko said. Why does everyone think it won't work? I my opinion favoritism does work. It worked with the kyuubi when I asked him if he liked me or Naruto better. His answer, though he did insult Naruto, was Naruto was a pest always taking his charka and he liked me because I would talk to him and not always lock him in a cage. With being Kurama's favorite I got more information on stuff during the academy. I got all the answer to the test with him helping me.

"Fine we'll go with your plan of telling them, but not right now," I said. Then there was a knock at the door. Was it going to be like this the whole time Kameko was here?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	33. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

"Hey Kōyō!" Someone yelled from the other side of the door. I lunged under the bed and hoped the person didn't see me.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kōyō asked.

"Let's play a game sis, please!" The person known as Naruto yelled happily jumping on the bed. Oxygen was knocked out of my lungs as he started to jump.

"Naruto get off my bed!" Kōyō yelled.

"But you bed is lumpy sis, let me fix it!" Naruto yelled continuing to jump. I felt the bed sink more. The bed sunk onto my back. My breath hitched. The moved around on the bed and rolled over me a few times. Not being able to breathe I rolled out from under the bed gasping.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked loudly.

"She's.." I cut Kōyō off.

"I'm Kiyame Uchiha, older sister to Sasuke Uchiha, and your maid," I said getting up and brushing my clothes off.

"Sasuke has an older sister, who knew, I thought Itachi was his only sibling," I smiled at the blue eyed male.

"I'm Itachi's... twin, two minutes earlier than him," I looked over at Kōyō.

"Wow! How cool! Me and Kōyō.." Kōyō cut him off.

"Kōyō and I," she corrected.

"Kōyō and I are twins! Hey you wanna play a game with Kōyō and I.."

"Me and Kōyō ," she corrected again.

"Whatever, we're going to play a game," He finished glaring at his slightly younger sister.

"Sorry I have to go clean another room," I said and smiled at the two, "good day, Mr. Uzumaki," I said walking out of the door and into the bathroom down the hall waiting for him to leave. It was five minutes later when I saw him walk back to his room and shut the door.

"Kōyō two things, one your brothers kinda cute, and two, he's not very bright, no offence," I said when I came in and shut the door.

"I know and ew," we looked at each other and laughed. This will be fun, a lot more fun than in the stupid cave.

"So if anyone asks I work here and my name is Kiyame," I said and we agreed. Someone knocked and I got up from Kōyō's bed.

"Dinner, Miss. Uzumaki," A cloud ninja said and Kōyō nodded.

"Can you send my dinner up?" She asked and the maid nodded bring her food up minutes later.

"I like this island already," she said and I nodded in agreement. I just hope the walking dead don't find us.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	34. My True Self

**Disclaimer: Dark2000 and I own nothing but our OC. Naruto and its character are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything else referenced in this story belongs to its rightful owner.**

* * *

The next day I went to start training. Naruto and I had to go to the Waterfall of Truth and just sit there. That is just stupid. I did as I was told though.

"Why are we sitting here again?" Naruto asked me.

"Something about our true selves," I answered. I waited for Naruto to say something but he didn't.

"Naruto?" I said looking around. I stood up. I was the only there. Naruto was gone.

"What's wrong? Scare because your brother's missing?" a voice said in a mocking voice.

"Show yourself," I said. Then the voice did as I said. Out of the waterfall came another me. Well this must be the true me that or a really messed up clone.

"You should have stayed in that cave. No one wants you here. If I were you, which I am, I would have stayed and helped Obito with the war," the darker version of me said.

"Shut up what do you know, you're nothing like me!" I yelled at the me in front of me. Seriously there is no way to say that without sounding mental.

"Yes I am," Dark me said. I attacked the evil version of myself, but she knew what jutsu I was going to use and dodged.

"What the?"

"You can't defeat me because I am you," she said again.

"No you're not!" I yelled.

"No matter how much you deny it you always will be me," Dark me said. She then throw a rasengan at me and I woke up back at the waterfall.

"What the heck!" I screamed. Naruto was also back now.

"You saw an evil version of yourself too? he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Did you beat it?"

"No."

"Me neither," Naruto said. I walked back towards the inn. How are you supposed to beat someone who knows your every move?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
